I Hate Being Married to You
by darkrose01
Summary: He is a CEO of a famous company, and she a famous martial artist. They love each other, but their marriage is... complicated.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I made this story pretty much forever ago, but I didn't get too many good reviews on it and I was feeling terrible about myself and my writing and decided I wanted to start all over again and I deleted ALL of my stories. For some reason though, this one has stayed in my brain and I want to write it again! I hope you all give it another chance! Love ya! Mwah!

**I Hate Being Married To You**

"_Thursday night, everything's fine_

_Except you've got that look in your eye _

_When I'm telling a story, and you find it boring"_

A young woman sat on a couch in her living room, grasping a a packet of papers in her small tan hands.

Her skin was tan and smooth, and her eyes as deep and blue as the ocean. Chocolate brown hair fell to her waist and her long and tan legs were tucked under her small and petite (yet surprisingly toned and strong) frame

The Alaskan woman squinted at the papers in front of her. She almost wished that some God in the sky would help her out by suddenly catching the papers on fire so she wouldn't have to focus on them anymore.

She heard a soft meow from her feet and she bent down and picked up the cream kitten at her feet, which immediately went limp and began purring in her hands. She guessed she knew why they called them rag doll cats now.

Suddenly she heard the heavy oak front door open and the alarm system beeped once to signify that a door was open. If the woman had not put the damn thing on mute, that feminine monotone would have said "front door open". Her husband was annoying enough, she didn't need anything else to grind on her nerves.

Speaking of husbands, it was her husband that stepped through the door. She glanced up at him as he entered.

He was tall, lean, muscular, handsome and he knew it. He had cat-like golden eyes and thick eyelashes, however over one eye was a large circular burn mark that had been given to him by his father when he was a child. His black hair fell into his eyes, and his Dior suit clung to his toned form. He looked every part of the perfect CEO.

After observing him, she shrugged. None of that changed the fact that he was a dick.

"Are you listening, Katara?!" Her husband asked and Katara snapped out of her thoughts and realized that she had been starring at him and he had been talking to her. Oops.

"No. You usually don't say anything worth listening to." She said in a sweet voice and he basically growled at her.

"Yeah and you don't really do anything apparently. You bitch so much that I get you something to tide you over and you end up not doing anything but holding its' weird body in your hands." He said, before storming past Katara's perch on the couch and into the kitchen.

She simply rolled her eyes and continued examining the papers that lay in front of her...that was until her husband's rumbling voice got her attention.

"No dinner?" He asked, suddenly behind her. "And you still haven't finished studying that script yet. Today is... Thursday. Your commercial is tomorrow morning."

Katara's eye brow twitched in annoyance. "First of all, Zuko, you're a grown man, you can fix your own food. People may kiss your ass at work and your whore secretaries may prance around getting your food or coffee, but I refuse. Second of all, I am now done with the script. It's hard being a master in the art of traditional Chinese fighting."

Zuko scoffed. "Oh yes, water bending, so difficult. Katara, you do so much work! You participate in fights and demonstrations maybe twice a month and when you get press opportunities or acting opportunities you refuse to do it unless it involves some sort of 'martial arts'. I own a company, you own... a pussy." He said, directing his eyes to the cat.

"It IS difficult! You only know the ancient fire bending style, which can't hold a candle to water bending. I kick butt and I always win millions when I fight "twice a month" and with that prize money I basically bought this mansion!" Katara fired back, shooting up from the couch, and placing the kitten in her spot instead.

There was anger flickering between them, like a current of electricity. Finally Katara figured out how to get her revenge and she pulled out her cell phone.

"Let's get pizza for dinner." She said, smiling. Zuko was taken aback. Pizza was one of those meals that they both enjoyed. When he was 18, and she was 16, he took her to a pizza parlor on their first date. They argued on the drive over and he should have known better then.

But she was so beautiful, talented, strong, opinionated, and smart that he just couldn't resist her. And now, even after he was terrible to her, she was ordering something that she knew he liked.

Sure he was under a lot of stress from work, owning a company was difficult, and to boot it was his abusive father's old company that he inherited. Being the first born had its perks he guessed. He may have had an evil little sister that caused him to have even more beatings, but at least he got the company in the end.

Alas, he had gotten off on a tangent. He shouldn't be mean to his wife just because things were rough. He was about to apologize when suddenly Katara began talking into the phone for pizza delivery.

"Yes, I'll have a large pizza with Alfredo sauce instead of marinara, a lot of cheese, olives, and spinach." She rattled off, looking over her shoulder at Zuko to gauge his reaction.

He was allergic to both olives and spinach... and she knew that.

It was good that he hadn't apologized yet.

"KATARA!" He yelled and he ran towards his wife.

With a laugh of malicious intent, Katara took off running up the stairs until a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her waist and she and her husband toppled to the ground, her cell phone spinning away from her the way a murder's weapon does in a cheesy horror movie.

Zuko lurched forward on all fours and grasped the cell phone in his large hand.

"Actually we'd like a large pizza with extra marinara sauce, pepperoni, ground beef, and ham." He exhaled into the receiver.

"NO!" Katara shrieked. She could not stand too much pizza sauce and she was trying to eat vegan and that would RUIN her if that pizza got into her home and she smelled all that meat so soon after trying to stop eating that sort of thing.

Katara crawled to Zuko and grabbed his foot as he tried to stand, causing him to fall to the carpet.

The fight for the phone continued until eventually the person taking the order hung up. Zuko and Katara glared at each other...

….and were forced to compromise.

...

Zuko sat at one end of the long dining room table dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, almost mimicking his wife's outfit of a t-shirt and yoga pants.

They glared at each other from across the table until Katara began talking.

"So today, you won't believe what the kitten did? Oh yeah, we still need to name her, but anyways. She did the cutest thing. She did that thing that the breed is supposed to do when you pick them up, and she just went limp and purred the whole time and then later she wouldn't stop following me around. I went to take a shower and she just sat in there and waited. Later, we sat and watched a movie and then she suddenly headbutted me-." Katara stopped mid sentence as she looked up and saw that Zuko was just neatly eating his pizza, not saying a word, and also not paying attention to her.

He was totally not looking in her direction at all, he was showing not even a speck of interest.

Katara looked down at the glass plate that her pizza was on. She also looked around briefly to make sure that the kitten was by her feet, which she was.

If Zuko didn't want to listen to her, then fine. But she'd make him regret it.

Suddenly she picked up her plate and tossed it at Zuko.

"KATARA!"

A/N: I love this story, and I hope you all do too. Love ya'll. Mwah! If you all have any ideas or something else that you want me to write, please inbox me, and I will try my best! ***blows kisses***


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I have to say that I definitely was not expecting all the story alerts, story favorites, and reviews that I got on that chapter! I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart and I'm going to try and live up to your expectations and that you like this chapter! Again, thank you all so much!

**I Hate Being Married To You**

**Chapter 2**

"_You go along with it_

_Then drop it_

_And humiliate me in front of our friends"_

Katara hurried into her trailer, grabbed her coat just as quickly, and then hurried out. Shooting was done for the day and she wanted to evade the paparazzi as much as she could.

She was dressed in a red sports bra that was a size too small to make her chest more "prominent", black leather shorts, and red and black Jordan sneakers. Her flat and toned stomach was exposed, as were her long and strong legs.

She hated it. Being in that outfit and shooting a commercial was different than being in that outfit and fighting, which was its purpose. She felt like she was just exploiting her body and trying to entice men.

Zuko said that she was an inspiration to women, as did her agent, to make her feel less guilty and bad about herself, but she couldn't help how she felt.

Katara sighed as she thought about her husband, but before she could form her thoughts on him however, she walked past the set and the crew and towards her car...

… and into a mob of lights and cameras.

"Mrs. Katara you've been out of the public eye for a while! Why?" One reporter questioned, shoving a microphone into her face and almost crashing it into her mouth.

Katara wanted to punch the reporter in her face but instead, the 24 year old Alaskan woman just smiled and commented, "I've been focused on my family, and we just added a new member, a little kitten that we found on the street."

The reporters all seemed to say "aaww" in unison and Katara smiled brightly at them as she muscled her way towards her car.

"Mrs. Katara, where do you like to shop the most?" Another reporter questioned. Katara inwardly sighed but kept her pearly white smile on her face.

"When I was little, my family was very poor, and we shopped at thrift stores a lot. That stayed with me, and that's still my favorite place to shop." Katara explained, and the reporter scribbled furiously on his note pad.

Katara wormed her way though the crowd and opened her car door. She was just about to get in when another reporter began to speak.

"Mrs. Katara, how do you feel about the allegations that your husband, Zuko, is cheating on you?"

Katara felt her smile slip off of her face and her blood seemed to freeze and turn to ice.

"What. The. Hell. Did. You. Just. Say. To. Me?" Katara gritted through her teeth as she turned to stare at the reporter.

The reporter, fear etched into her face, stuttered and stammered, her mouth opening and closing.

Katara once again repeated her question, taking a threatening step towards the reporter.

"T-T-T-T-T-There's a-a-a-a-a woman in his o-o-o-o-office. Am executive n-n-n-named Mai. H-H-H-He was seen earlier today in a-a-a-a bar with her." The reporter said.

That was all Katara needed to hear before getting in her car and speeding away, the reporters jumping out of the way at the last second to avoid being hit.

Once a dick, always a dick.

…...

To celebrate Katara actually agreeing to and shooting a commercial, Zuko had contacted all of their friends and asked them to meet up that night at Katara's favorite Japanese hibachi restaurant.

Katara loved surprises, and even though he hated her guts, he hadn't told her about tonight. Instead, he had left rose petals in the shape of a heart by the front door. To be even more romantic, Zuko had written a letter telling Katara to come to the restaurant at 6:30 that night, and then tied it to a bow tie that he had loosely tied around the kitten's neck.

He knew that the kitten was a girl, but so what. It was still romantic as hell.

Zuko arrived at the restaurant a bit early to see their friends already seated around a grill. Sokka, who was Katara's brother, and his girlfriend Suki sat at one end of the grill. Sokka had two straws hanging out of his mouth, apparently pretending that he was a walrus. Suki just laughed loudly at him, and threatened him with a container of soy sauce in retaliation when he poked her with one of his "tusks".

Sokka was not always so silly however, He had always been weird and silly, but after what he had been through, he used it to ease the pain.

Sokka used to be engaged to a beautiful young woman with white hair and intense blue eyes named Yue, but she had gotten leukemia and passed away just weeks before their wedding date. Sokka was destroyed, and if it was not for Katara and her best friend, Suki, there was no doubt in Zuko's mind that Sokka would have killed himself.

Somehow, Sokka fell in love with Suki, and everyone was just calmly waiting for them to get engaged and married, if Sokka ever did propose that is.

Sitting beside Suki was Toph, Katara's closest friend. Toph was blind, with hazy gray eyes as proof. But she seemed to have extremely adapted other senses. She didn't even need a cane or a dog, she could tell where everything was through her feet... or so she said. Everyone believed her simply because she somehow knew where everything was in a place that she had never been. She even could somehow read other people's feelings. It was odd.

Beside Toph was her fiancee, Aang. Aang was bald with a tattoo of an arrow on his head, for he was a prince of some faraway nation, and that was a custom for royalty where he was from.

Zuko and Aang had been best friends since Aang moved here over 10 years ago. Of course, Zuko was a bad boy, but Aang helped and made him want to better himself. Aang and Katara had dated briefly once the group got to high school, but she thought of the younger boy as more of a brother than a lover per say.

Zuko smirked. That's what she said at least, but in his opinion, Katara broke up with Aang because she had more of a chemistry with Zuko. He caught her undressing him with her eyes on more than one occasion.

Sitting beside Aang was Zuko's sister, Azula. Azula was, in a couple of words, pure mother-fucking evil. Or she used to be. She was a vicious defense attorney now and made a ton of money. She was notorious for getting obviously guilty people off the hook for heinous crimes, using seduction, lies, anything that would help her win.

Azula was also their abusive father's favorite growing up. She was cruel, just like he was, and she would do anything to be successful, just like their father. However, their father was dead set on a man taking over his multi-billion dollar company.

Zuko had been harsh when he first took over the company, due to his childhood. He was cold, mean, greedy, and vicious. Until Katara.

She made him remember how he was in high school, after he dropped the bad boy act and was himself. He was smart, talented, gentle, loving, and he loved nothing more than he loved her.

A bitter smile ran across Zuko's face.

And now Katara hated him, and he hated her.

Life was cruel.

Zuko took a seat beside his sister and ordered a beer from the waitress.

"Where's Sugar Queen?" Toph asked, flickering her un-seeing eyes to him.

"How did you know I was here?" Zuko asked incredulously, even though he had known her since middle school, he would never adjust to her keen ability.

"I caught a whiff of conceited jerk and I just knew it had to be you." Toph said sweetly, batting her long eyelashes at him.

Ah, that was one of the problems of being friends with your wife's friends... when you messed up they all got told about it and they all hated you.

"You sound like our father, blind girl." Azula sneered. Another thing Azula did; if she did not like a person, she never called them by their name.

"You sound like a bitch, bitch." Top fired back.

Azula's face contorted into one of rage but before she could fire back, they heard a voice.

"Sorry I'm late." Katara spoke as she walked towards the seat by Zuko.

She was dressed in a blue dress that hung to her curves and matched her eyes. Her make-up was gorgeous, with bronzer, black smokey eye, and clear lip gloss. She was a show stopper. The click of her black stilettos on the hardwood floor was audible until she finally sat down beside her husband.

To keep up appearances, like they had been doing for a while, Zuko released his hand from his cup of beer and reached over to take Katara's hand in his. To his surprise, she pulled her hand away and gave him a glare that would make a grown man who was also a championship boxer cry and run away from fear.

Before he could address what her problem was however, the chef came out, pushing his cart in front of him. They ordered and told him how they wanted their steak and if they wanted vegetables or double fried rice instead of the vegetables.

"So guys, guess who's a cheater?" Katara asked the group as the chef began cleaning the stove before he cooked on it.

Everyone seated around the woman looked at her, thinking that she had picked up gossip on some celebrity while she was on set today.

"Zuko!" She exclaimed as she turned in her seat to look at him.

Just then the chef lit a fire on the stove as part of the show, but no one was interested in _that_ show, but rather the show between the couple seated at the other end of the grill.

"I have not, and would not ever cheat on you. The only cheater here is you, Katara. You may want to logout of Facebook next time. And also, cheating on Facebook, really? That's very high school of you." Zuko said calmly, although there was a red tint to his cheeks.

Katara felt her cheeks redden at the sudden turn around of her statement.

"I have not cheated on you, and why would I do it on a social networking site when I know that you have spy stuff set up everywhere in the house?!"

She glared at him.

He glared at her.

Zuko turned to look at their friends to see Sokka looking at him like he was about to rip his throat out and maybe he was.

"We will discuss this at home." He grinded out the words through his perfect teeth.

The table was covered in awkward and terse silence.

Suddenly, Aang coughed loudly.

"Well I have an announcement too... Toph and I are getting married!"

"Not the best thing to follow up allegations of cheating." Azula said snarkly and Toph growled something unflattering under her breath.

Everyone else politely and excitedly sang praises of congratulations.

"Anyways, we want to get married on the beach because Toph hates shoes and won't have to wear them there, but we were wondering where to go on our honeymoon." Aang stated, glancing at the only married couple at the table. That was unfortunately Zuko and Katara.

To salvage her image and her husband and to correct her mistake of accusing him in public, Katara smiled and began to speak. "Well, on our honeymoon Zuko and I went to the Caribbean on a 7-day cruise. It was beautiful, and really fun. It's nice because all the food, shows, plays, and pretty much anything on the ship was free once you paid for your tickets. And it was Spring so it was the perfect temperature." Katara explained.

Zuko looked over at her and suddenly his face lit up into a smile as well.

"Yes it was the perfect temperature and beautiful. Katara was beautiful as well." He said.

Katara was shocked at his statement. He was being sweet all of the sudden.

Zuko got a contemplative look on his face.

"What wasn't beautiful was that smell that infiltrated the room on the first night of our honeymoon." Zuko said, slowly nodding his head in remembrance, and taking another drink of his beer.

The chef continued cooking and flipping their food in front of them, but none of them even glanced his way.

"What smell?" Suki asked, her brown eyes alight with curiosity.

"Shit." Zuko said simply, a sly smile creeping at the corners of his mouth.

Katara gasped and darted her eyes to him in surprise.

"You see, Katara got food poisoning from some little Italian gyro shop on the boat that I had refused to eat at. So, on the night of our honeymoon, when she darted into the bathroom after dinner, I thought she was putting on some sexy lingerie for our first night together as husband and wife. However, she was just-" At this point in the story, Zuko turned his cat-like golden eyes to his wife and smirked whole heartedly.

"Letting it all go. At the expense of my nose and romanticism that is" Zuko said cheerfully.

The table was once again covered in silence as the chef began scooping large portions of food onto their plates.

"That's SO EMBARASSING!" Azula squealed, jumping to her feet and pointing at Katara, whose face could only be one of shock.

Zuko laughed and took a large gulp of his beer, smiling at his wife over the rim of his cup.

Azula sat down, still smirking, and the group turned all of their eyes to Katara, wondering what it was that she was going to say.

A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnndddddd dddddddddddd SCENE! Oh my gosh, I've been in theater way too long. Haha. But anyways! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I know it's a cliff hanger but I will make it up to ya'll I promise! Love ya'll! Thanks again for all of the love and support! Mwah! ***blows kisses***


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: For all of you that reviews, story alerts, authors alerts, and favorites. You guys are seriously the best people ever. COOKIES FOR EVERYONE ***throws cookies to crowd*** I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

P.S. Sorry to the person from Italy that I offended! I deeply apologize. I only said Italian because honestly, I remember my mother getting food poisoning from a gyro shop once and I just used that as inspiration, I really did not mean to offend you and I love Italian food! But thank you for saying you still liked it and reading it I really appreciate it. Mwah!

**I Hate Being Married To You**

**Chapter 3**

"_Then I'll use that voice that you find annoying and say something like_

_'Yeah, intelligent input darling, why don't you just have another beer then?'_

_Then you'll call me a bitch, and everyone we're with will be embarrassed_

_And I won't give a shit"_

Katara turned to Zuko, slowly. Every move seeming as if it was practiced and calculated.

All eyes stayed focused on her, never moving, even as the chef finished distributing food and awkwardly rolled himself and his cart away from their awkward table.

However, seconds later, like a well oiled machine Katara delivered her nuclear bomb of words. A beautiful smile sprung to her face and her lipstick was still in tact.

"Why don't you have another beer, Zuko? Your dad passed away from alcohol poisoning. That fact, and the fact that he was a sexist bigot, is the only reason that you are successful. Maybe you should go on and have a few more drinks. Because really you're just like him. And who knows, when you meet your demise the same way that he did at his young age, maybe I'll suddenly build my life off of your work and not do anything and become successful too!" Katara said, that smile still on her face.

Everyone was silent.

It was as if Katara had just said she went shopping at the grocery store and picked up mangoes. The words were daggers, and they pierced Zuko's skin and drew blood, but she delivered them with lips of honey... no one knew what to say or do.

Either way though, they knew that by the end of the night, they were all probably going to have to grab flashlights and shovels and bury at least one body.

Zuko turned and looked at his wife, his jaw went slack and his eyes seemed like liquid gold. Cold and hard. For her words had sucked all of the fire that he had had in him.

"Are you going to pick that up?" Azula asked, the first voice to emerge out of the terse silence.

"Pick. What. Up?" Zuko asked, his teeth gritted together.

"YOUR JAW FROM THE GROUND! HAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHA!" Azula squealed, her voice carrying throughout the whole hibachi restaurant and drawing attention of the closer tables to theirs.

After Azula's laughter (and giggles after the laughter) subsided, the table was once again graced with an awkward silence.

Finally, Zuko turned and looked at his wife. She turned towards him when he turned to focus his golden eyes upon her baby blue's.

"Your problem, Katara, is that you have no respect for anyone. You focus on yourself and only yourself. You are aggressive, selfish, and cruel. You think you're better than everyone, but in reality, you are better than no one. Actually, what you really are, Katara... is a bitch." Zuko stated quickly, his voice harsh and cold.

The table once again went silent.

All eyes turned to Katara, and everyone (excluding Azula) had pink cheeks the color of embarrassment.

Zuko suddenly stood to his feet and tossed his napkin down and upon his plate.

Katara looked up at him, her blue eyes dancing with an unknown emotion.

He did not care, however, and he angrily waltzed out of the building and into the night.

After a few more moments of awkward silence it was Sokka who spoke up. 

"Should I have slapped _him_ like a _bitch _with my boomerang?" He questioned, and the table erupted into laughter.

"Oh no, Sokka. I don't give a shit." Katara snarked, her lips curling into a devious smile.

Her heart was not into it however, and she did not laugh along with the people around her as the dinner continued.

Instead, she just watched her husband walk away before paying the bill, standing up, and hurriedly walking out of the restaurant.

As she dashed out to her car and the flashing camera lights blinded her vision, she hid behind her hand.

She was hoping that no one saw her tears.

A/N: Man that was a short chapter! I apologize profusely and I am so sorry for the wait! The good news is that I did not have much time this week given the fact that it was the week of Thanksgiving, and I was on break, and my boyfriend was meeting my family, and I was cooking and stuff so blah. It will get better, I promise. Thank you all so much for sticking with me!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I have no words to express how grateful I am for you all and how much I appreciate all the support, kind words, story alerts, story favorites, and what not. You all have inspired me to write another story. I hope to be able to juggle both this one and the one that I hope to write. If you would like to read that, it should be up on my page by tonight as well. I'm also sorry that this story turned kind of serious. I hope to revive some romance and humor in this chapter. Wish me well! Thank you all again!

**I Hate Being Married To You**

**Chapter 4**

"_My fingertips are holding onto the cracks in out foundation_

_I know that I should let go but I can't"_

Katara opened the door to her home to find it shrouded in darkness. With an exasperated sigh, she stepped into the door, her heels clicking on the polished wood floor.

She heard the soft meow of her kitten and felt the soft bump on her tan leg as the kitten affectionately headbutted her.

Katara adjusted her purse on her shoulder to bend down and lift the small animal into her arms and she carried her up the stair case and into the master bedroom.

As she walked into the bedroom she placed the cat on the bed and walked towards the bathroom that was adjoined to the bedroom, pulling off her high heels and dress as she went.

She needed a shower. Showers always revived her and made her feel better and clean and happy. After every match and stressful day, all she wanted was a bath.

Suddenly she ran into something, and her feet slipped on the bathroom floor, which was wet for some odd reason.

With a squeal her hands shot out for something to grab onto. However, the thing she grabbed was the very thing that she bumped into in the first place and she and the thing tumbled to the floor.

"KATARA, WHAT THE FUCK?!" A loud voice boomed.

It was then that Katara realized that the 'thing' that she had run into was her husband... and that they were tangled up in a heap on the bathroom floor... and they were both naked...

Oh God, they were both naked!

"GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF!" Katara screeched as she tried to unscramble herself from the large man on top of her.

"MAYBE IF I DID GET OFF MORE I WOULD STILL LOVE YOU!" Zuko fired back.

By this point, Katara had managed to wrestle her way so that she was on top of him.

In response to his words she smacked him as hard as she could across the face, leaving a bright red hand print imprinted on his pale cheek.

After her assault, she rose to her feet, grabbed a towel from the bathroom counter and scuttled to the corner of the room.

Zuko rose to his feet, still naked and glaring at her. He crossed his large arms over his broad chest.

"That's what I get for running you a hot bath?" He grumbled, his eyes darting to her face nervously.

When she simply rose her eyebrows in question in response, he sighed and grabbed a towel and covered himself.

"The point of running you a bath was to get some. It's in the men's handbook." He said, his tone a serious one, but the corners of his mouth were starting to twitch into a smile.

Despite herself, Katara began to giggle. However, she stopped when she realized something.

"Wait... you're still wet... like you just got out of a bath... So?" Katara began but Zuko interrupted her as he began to dry himself off.

"Oh, well you know I love baths so I took one first and then I just got out and sprinkled some rose petals on it for you... as my 'I'm sorry.' I guess." Zuko explained, his face heating up into a blush.

"So... I was bathing in your disgusting leftover used man water?" She asked, her nose wrinkling in disgust.

"And rose petals too." Zuko grumbled, frustrated at her and her lack of at least acceptance of his attempt at romance.

"I'm trying here, Katara. More so than you are. If you really are _that_ unhappy, then we should just let it go... They say that if a relationship has a strong foundation then... then everything will be okay but-" Zuko started to finish his sentence but was interrupted by his towel clad wife.

"Our foundation has cracks, Zuko, and maybe that's the problem. I try to let it go... but I can't. I can't stop remembering all of the terrible things that we both have done to each other... I just can't let it go." Katara explained, her blue eyes big and pleading.

Zuko sighed and ran a hand to his wet, thick, and shaggy hair. "You have to quit hanging on to those things or else we're both going to keep hating each other and this marriage. I'm thinking that maybe we should-" Zuko sighed deeply and pressed a hand to his throbbing temples, knowing that if he finished his sentence then he would never be able to take it back.

Katara shook her head no, tears welling in her eyes, before walking towards him and rising onto her tiptoes. Just as her full lips were about to press to his, a large noise tore through the room.

The noise was one of... flatulence.

Katara's tan cheeks turned red and she quickly backed away from him.

"I-I-I-I think I need some privacy." She stammered and Zuko shook his head at her.

"Two questions. One, food poisoning again?!" He asked her and she nodded in embarrassment.

"Okay, two. Was that a fart or a shart?" Zuko smirked and Katara yelled in anger and charged at him, trying to forcefully eject him from the bathroom.

He resisted, picked her up, and carried her back into the bathroom as she pounded her strong fists onto his bare back, no doubt leaving bruises.

It was going to be a long night.

…...

Katara awoke the next morning to hear her phone ringing.

Her stomach grumbled from both hunger and an upset stomach. The latter due to the fact that she got sick last night and Zuko delayed her ability to go and use the restroom.

Katara rolled her eyes as her husband came to her mind.

Finally, the young woman located her phone and answered it in her usual and professional matter.

"Hello is this Mrs. Katara?" A friendly female voice questioned.

"Yes it is, how may I help you?" Katara asked in return.

"This is Nancy Adamns. You have been selected to represent America at the 2016 Olympics held in Brazil. We would like for you to participate in the martial arts division." The woman chirped politely.

Katara was shocked and appalled.

She was nothing special, and yet, for the first time in a while, she felt excitement bubble within her. They wanted _her _to participate in the Olympics.

After a few minutes of excited talking and conversation, Katara hung up.

She did not know what she had just agreed to but she had. It was going to be scary and a lot of hard work but she really wanted to do it.

No longer sleepy, the young woman walked downstairs, her kitten prancing behind her.

On the wall at the foot of the stairs was a post it note.

"Go to the kitchen", the note instructed.

Katara rolled her eyes for what felt like the 50th time since she woke up, but she did so with a bright smile upon her face.

She follow the post it note to the kitchen where there was another post it note.

"I made you breakfast", the second one said and Katara stared in confusion. She smelled no food and there was no food on the stove or even dishes in the sink. Katara looked around until she saw yet another post it note.

"Just kidding. There's cereal in the pantry", the last note said and Katara felt her hopes sink.

She wondered if invitations to the Olympics could be revoked if the person invited committed murder.

Because at that moment, she sure was thinking of killing.

A/N: I find it difficult to read my own writing. I can't even brainstorm, I just have to sit down and watch. I hope you all enjoy and thank you again. I love you all so much. Mwah! ***blows kisses***


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't have much to say except that you all are awesome! Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts, and everything! I also know that everyone wanted some angry sex but... I'm terrible at writing sex scenes, like really terrible. Not my thing, but... because you all are so awesome... **grumble grumble** I shall try to write one in this chapter. I hope you all realize how much I love you.

P.S.: JustAnItalinFan and Missycole23, y'all are so freaking awesome! I really appreciate you reviewing all the time and supporting me.

**I Hate Being Married To You**

**Chapter 5**

"_Every time we fight, I know it's not right_

_Every time that you're upset and I smile_

_I know I should forget but I can't"_

Katara felt better than she had in months!

After being invited to compete in the Olympics, Katara began training. Like training all day, fighting hard against fellow members of her team, and learning even more about martial arts, and she didn't even believe that that was possible.

It felt great to be a part of something, and being asked to represent American and actually getting to do it was a dream come true.

Zuko still annoyed her though, but since she was gone so much they didn't even have time to eat dinner together or even see each other very often. If they communicated it was strictly through text message.

"Good fight today!" One of her fellow team members, Trevor, complimented her as he opened his locker and as she grabbed her things and headed to the female showers.

He slid his eyes over her body, his eyes shining, and a smirk tugged at his pouty lips.

He had the most beautiful eyes that she had ever seen. They were the oddest hue. They looked like a dark gray from a distance but when closely observed, they were a pretty pale purple. It was due to a pigmentation deficiency but it fit him perfectly.

He had shaggy blonde hair like he was a surfer boy, and bulging arms that rippled with every harsh breath.

Damn that under armor.

But she could not deny it. Great Agni, he was beautiful.

However, Trevor was also one of Zuko's best friends and even an investor in Zuko's company.

Katara knew that Trevor had a thing for her. Zuko had even had a talk with Trevor about it once, but Zuko didn't care about her anymore, so what was a little harmless flirtation?

What were the odds of them both being picked to compete in the martial arts section of the Olympics anyway. It was as if fate was smiling down upon them.

Or at least that was going to be the story if Zuko ever found out that she had a little crush on the blonde.

Katara smirked back at him, and linked her full pink lips as she turned towards the showers again, knowing that he was watching her.

"So... how are things with Zuko?" Trevor asked, and when Katara turned back around to face him, he was tugging his shirt over his head and she quietly sucked in a breath.

She had heard of the mystical eight pack before but never... never... would she have thought that she'd actually get to see one.

THEY EXISTED!

Then again, Zuko could have one, but she hadn't seen any part of his body beside his arms and neck for the past year.

Agni, she needed some male attention.

Trevor saw her starring and raised an eyebrow at her, his expression amused.

She blinked and batted her eyelashes at him. The coy act used to work in high school, maybe it would still work here.

…. But they... were in their twenties... sweet Agni... she had no idea what she was doing. Flirting like a high school girl?! And she was married! If her mother was alive shed bury her in her night clothes in the snow until she lost her stubborn resolve and apologized.

When looking back, her mother was kid of cruel. But hey, it got the job done, and Katara came out normal... she thought? Maybe?

Katara clutched the items in her hands tighter and started walking back to the showers.

It was then that she realized that she had never answered Trevor's question.

She turned around to find him leaning against a locker, just a towel draped around his nude lower body by this point.

Katara's cheek felt like they had just combusted into flames but she opened her mouth to state that she and Zuko were doing fine but instead something else came out.

"Terrible." She stated simply.

Trevor's face actually took on a look of concern.

"Do I need to beat him up?" He questioned, and Katara couldn't help but giggle and shake her head. Zuko and Trevor used to fight all the time, for they had met in college and rough housed all of the time. Katara used to love when they would fight in front of her.

Yeah, she was a whore.

Trevor's face lit up with a smile, his teeth straight and white. Dimples appeared on his cheeks, and Katara couldn't help but notice his masculine jaw line and high cheekbones.

"How about this? I'll only beat him up if I get to win you from him." Trevor said seriously, his eyes sliding up from her strong and sleek legs, to her slim waist, to her voluptuous breasts, and then to her perfect lips.

Katara felt the heat in her cheeks increase by what felt like hundreds of degrees. She couldn't just stand there and look like an idiot.

"I'm not some prize. Even if I was, you could never win me." Katara tossed these words over her shoulder as she waltzed into the female showers.

It was then that she realized that she'd forgotten her towel.

She couldn't risk going back there! It would ruin the effect of her flirty last words.

… She'd just air dry.

…...

Katara pulled her SUV into the paved driveway and as she hit her garage door clicker to activate the garage door, she was over run with shame.

She was a married woman and should be acting like it, no matter what was going on with her relationship.

However, once the garage door slid open, she noticed that Zuko's car was missing.

Her smooth forehead wrinkled into confusion. It was 9 pm., and Zuko got off work at around 6. So where was he?

Katara strode into her house, her kitten purring and rubbing her small body against her legs as soon as Katara opened the doors.

Katara lifted up the kitten into her arms, took her workout bag up to the master bedroom, and came back to the couch and turned on the TV.

As the kitten snuggled up into her lap, purring as Katara gently rubbed behind it's ears, Katara noticed that TMZ was on.

It was trashy, but it never ceased to highly amuse her.

Her mouth dropped open as the celebrity that they were mainly talking about appeared on the screen.

There was her husband, his palm delicately placed on the back of that skinny Japanese bitch that worked in his office.

"So Zuko was spotted AGAIN with this woman that works in his office today." One of the men said.

"She's hot, but so boring. Like, we tried speaking to her but she just has this boring monotonic voice. It was terrible." Another lady that was sitting in a spinning office chair said.

Katara watched the two stroll through the mob of paparazzi, their hands down and Zuko steering her through the crowd.

"He better be careful, his wife just signed on with the Olympic team. He may wanna watch it before he gets his ass kicked.!" The main guy in charge of the show stated, and everyone in the room began to laugh.

Suddenly the front door opened, and in strolled the man of the hour.

Katara jumped to her feet, holding the kitten to her chest.

"What the FUCK is this?!" Katara screamed at him.

Zuko looked at her in confusion until his golden cat-like eyes focused onto the screen.

"Shit." He said simply and Katara narrowed her ocean blue eyes at him.

"You better explain right now. I have my divorce lawyer on speed dial." Katara threatened.

Now it was Zuko's turn to be surprised.

"What?" He asked her, his voice lowering, a habit that he had when he was angered.

Katara realized what she had said, and it was true, she had been thinking of divorce. Instead of saving his ego and discrediting her claim, she simply nodded.

His eyes narrowed this time, anger so apparent in him that Katara thought that maybe steam would come easing out of his ears any second.

"You're giving up on me? On us?!" He exclaimed, jamming a thick finger into her face.

"No! YOU gave up on us when you started screwing Asian barbie!" Katara retaliated and Zuko looked at her harshly, before he chuckled.

"We went and ate at a bar beside the office the other day because she was having a rough day and she is newly divorced. Her husband said she was going to kill him by boring him to death, and he divorced her. It just happened and she didn't want to eat alone, and she was done for the day and wanted a drink, so we went. After people saw us, they have been harassing her. So, I escorted her to her car and followed her home to make sure that she made it safely. Then I went to the store and picked up a ton of shit for your cat!" Zuko explained, now worked up.

Katara looked over and saw that he was telling the truth. There had to be $500 worth of food, toys, and comfortable things for the cat to lay in on the dining room table.

However, Katara's anger didn't dissipate.

"You could have told me all that earlier! I don't even really believe you! I'm starting to think this relationship is just pointless! We haven't even had sex in a year! Maybe we should just end-!" Before Katara could finish her sentence, Zuko's lips were on hers and his hands caressing her body.

"You are mine." Zuko stated, nipping at Katara's neck and placing to hands on her bottom and squeezing forcefully.

"End of story." He murmured into her ear, before kissing her forcefully and pulling her closer into him.

Katara moaned into the kiss, her body heating up. As she pulled away from his lips to take a breath, she moaned out a name.

"Oh, Trevor."

A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I HAD EVERY INTENTION OF WRITING AN ANGRY SEX SCENE BUT THIS HAPPENED! But I promise that I'll have one next chapter for sure, I promise. Love y'all! MWAH! **throws cookies to the crowd** SORRY AGAIN


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: After I got so many positive reviews, I figured that you all deserved another chapter! You all are so incredible! I'm going to try this... sexy thing... to say that I am nervous is an understatement. It will happen soon but not in this crazy chapter! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sorry that last story is deviating from funny but I'm really not too good at funny but I'm trying! This chapter will be rather long as well, because I'm trying so hard to match the lyrics with events in the story. It's going to be really dramatic and reveal some of Zuko and Katara's trouble in their relationship from the past. If y'all laugh even once, I will be incredibly surprised. Love y'all!

P.S. JustAnItalinFan... I know. It's a scary thought! Stick with me!

P.S. Image found through google on fanpop. All rights to that phenomenal artist! Here's the link! Check out their work clubs/zutara-of-fire-and-water/images/22811430/title/zuko-katara-love-photo

**I Hate Being Married To You**

**Chapter 6**

"_You said I must eat so many lemons, 'cause I am so bitter_

_I said, 'I'd rather be with your friends mate, 'cause they are much fitter'_

_Yes it was childish and you got aggressive and I must admit that I was a bit scared_

_But it gives me thrills to wind you up"_

By now the kitten had disappeared, sensing the tension.

Zuko pulled away from his wife so violently, it was if she had just pierced him with a knife in his chest.

Then he was gone, charging up the stairs.

"Zuko!" Katara called after him but he ignored her.

Katara huffed in annoyance and started the long trek up the stairs to quickly defuse this situation with her husband so she wouldn't be forced to sleep on the couch (again) but just then Zuko came barreling down the stairs, hazardously throwing his arms through the sleeves of his coat.

"Zuko, where are you going?" Katara asked, a sigh escaping her lips.

"To beat the shit out of Trevor, what do you think?" He said quickly and Katara's eyes widened in alarm and she scrambled to remember the monologue that she had been thinking of earlier.

"Uuuuummm..." Katara droned on and Zuko turned quickly to her.

"You better say something quick, Katara." Zuko instructed and Katara felt like she couldn't focus.

Zuko snorted angrily at her, throwing her a look of disgust before once again heading for the door.

"IT"S FATE!" Katara blurted out and Zuko turned to her, his forehead creased in either anger or confusion, Katara couldn't really tell which.

"I-I-I mean Trevor and I are on the same team for the Olympics and he just has this eight pack and I-" Katara continued but Zuko's glare stopped her in her tracks.

Without a word he walked forward and placed his large hand on the doorknob of the front door.

"I didn't sleep with him, Zuko!" Katara called out after him but Zuko just turned the knob on the door and looked over at his shoulder at her.

"But you wanted to, and you would have." Zuko fired back and suddenly Katara felt so tired. So tired of the games and the dysfunction. All she wanted was to be happy. She was not going to protect Zuko's feelings anymore.

"On my way home I realized how bad I felt about flirting with him and I realized that I was married and I should act like I was... But Zuko... after your father died, you became cruel and just mean and you turned to drugs. I had to remind you how you were in high school. I had to have an intervention...but I never brought up Ty Lee." Katara said, her voice quiet.

At the mention of that name, color drained from Zuko's face and he slowly shut the door.

Katara's eyes filled with un-shed tears and he sighed as she looked down at the floor, refusing to meet his eyes.

"We dated in high school, after Aang and I broke up, and we never stopped. When you took over the company, we were engaged. I thought life was going to get even better... but it did the opposite. I remember the first time I saw your phone vibrate with a text from her. You had left for some "meeting" but you had forgotten it. I didn't want to snoop but I did... I know, Zuko. I know you were furious at your father for dying, and even in his will he stated that you were worthless and the only reason that you were getting the company was because you were a man." Katara said and Zuko could do nothing but stare at her and listen.

"But I know about Ty Lee. I know that she encouraged you to keep doing drugs. I know that-" Katara stopped to draw in a shaky breath and she looked up and looked Zuko dead in the eyes. "you were fucking her. And you can blame drugs, the alcohol, or the fact that you're father put so much weight and responsibility on you when you were so young but you were still cheating on me...and now with this Mai thing... I don't think I can trust you." Katara whispered.

With those words said, she abruptly turned on her heel and started walking up the stairs.

Zuko thought about stopping her, but at that point, all he wanted was a strong drink.

…...

The next morning, Katara descended the stairs, her kitten happily following her and gently headbutting Katara's strong calves whenever Katara slowed down.

Katara was jealous of that kitten, so happy and blissfully aware of the events of the night before.

Zuko had not come upstairs so Katara assumed that he either slept on the couch or in one of the numerous guest bedroom the night before. Katara was hoping to be able to talk to him before he left for work.

When she entered the living room, she was so surprised that she almost tripped.

Her kitten darted between her legs and right into the surprise's arms.

"This kitten sure is friendly." Trevor observed as the cat purred and nudged her head into Trevor's sculpted chin.

"Looks like every pussy wants a piece of you." Katara chirped before she could realize what she was saying. She felt the customary blush that occurred whenever she was around Trevor rise to her face.

However, Trevor just threw his head back and laughed, disrupting the kitten's peaceful cuddling and she reacted by licking his masculine chin in affection.

After he was finished, Katara finally spoke. "I don't mean to be rude but is there a reason why you're in my home?"

He seemed to be thinking deeply for a moment before he began speaking.

"Well Zuko called me last night and told me he had a rough night and wanted to get trashed. So, knowing it was a bad idea for him to drive, I picked him up and out we went. Halfway through the night though, he told me that he had a problem with me." Trevor explained, and he took a step closer to Katara and she took a step back. He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"He told me that he knew that I was in love with you and that you had feelings for me. Is that true, Katara?" Trevor asked seriously, his purple eyes entrancing. He took another step towards her and Katara took another step back.

"Where's Zuko?" Katara choked out and Trevor sighed as he took yet another step towards her, and she took another step back.

"He slept over at my place, but this morning he kept talking about how he wanted to see you so I brought him back. But, he passed out in the car and I just took him upstairs to one of your guest bedrooms. I was just heading out when you came down here." He said, taking another purposeful stride towards the Alaskan woman, who repeated her usual move and took a step back.

"You never answered my question." Trevor reminded and Katara took a deep gulp as she took another step back and realized that her back was against the wall. Trevor advanced on her and stood so that they were almost chest to chest.

"No." Katara tried to reply bravely, but her voice shook at their close proximity and blatant falseness in her answer.

He stood over half a feet taller than her and he inclined his head down towards her so that they were eye level, his muscular and large body blocking any chance that she would have had at escape.

Katara simply blushed and shook her head.

"I'm gay, Katara." Trevor stated and Katara almost passed out on the floor.

WELL THAT WAS EMBARASSING!

All this time... fantasizing... and misinterpreting signals.

"Well then... release my pussy." Katara commanded. Confusion danced across Trevor's face until he realized that her kitten was still in his arms.

He simply put the cat down and smiled at the young woman in front of him.

"Pussy released." He stated, a large grin on his face.

"So... you're really gay?" Katara asked and Trevor responded by placing his palms on the wall by each side of her face and angling himself so that his lips were almost touching hers.

"I'll prove it." He whispered softly, and before she could protest, Trevor's soft lips were pressed against hers.

Fireworks exploded in her vision, and he must have felt it too, for he wrapped his arms around her small waist as Zuko had done the night before and yanked her to him.

Katara knew in that second that she had been played.

As much as she didn't want to she placed her hands on his chest and pushed herself away from him.

"You tricked me! You lied to me." She murmured between gritted teeth.

"And you lied to me too." He murmured back, bending down to once again capture her swollen lips with his.

"Trevor, no! This is wrong." Katara hissed, but Trevor gave her a quizzical look.

"If it was then it wouldn't feel like this." He said, his eyes pleading and Katara didn't know what to do.

"YOU'RE BOTH DEAD!" A voice growled from the top of the stairs, and Trevor leaped from Katara and Zuko came drunkenly bounding the stairs, tripping but catching himself on the banister more than once.

When he finally reached the previously kissing couple, they were both too amused to really been frightened by his wandering eyes and clumsiness. Even the kitten rubbed herself around his thick and strong legs as he angrily approached.

However, the humor was sucked out of the room as he realized what it was that he had seen and come downstairs for.

"KATARA, do you-do you-do you eat lemons?" He asked her, swaying on his feet, still heavily intoxicated. Zuko hadn't really been drinking save for a couple of beers for the past few months, so after a night of what seemed to be a lot of hard liquor, he was going to need to sleep a lot more.

"I don't just 'eat' lemons, but I do like them in my water or squeezed over baked fish or lobst-" Katara started to explain but Zuko quickly cut her off by showing his finger into her face.

"That makes sense because you are SO BITTER! MAKING OUT WITH MY BEST FRIEND JUST-JUST-JUST-JUST BECAUSE I FUCKED TY LEE A LOT AND DRANK A LOT AND DID DRUGS A LOT SOME YEARS AGO! After all these years you're still so BITTER!" Zuko said, still jabbing his finger in Katara's face.

"Enough, man. Go back to sleep." Trevor said, stepping in between Katara and Zuko. "You're only like this when you're drunk." He reminded, but Zuko sloppily shoved him out of the way.

"Actually, I'm not bitter, Zuko. I just enjoy hanging out with your friends more than I do you. I mean-" Katara halted her statement to lean over and lift up Trevor's shirt, and caress his abs with her other hand as she continued her sentence. "-these are perfect. He just looks so much better than you. You couldn't even dream of having this body. So, I'm not bitter. I just have good taste." Katara fired back.

Trevor looked at Katara in alarm, for Zuko had a habit of getting very aggressive when he was drunk. In one argument between Katara and Zuko once when he was drunk, he had grabbed her arm harshly and not even remembered it the next day.

"STOP!' Katara exclaimed, trying to weasel her way in between the two men but was unable to and eventually decided that their egos would just have to work it out. It was like college all over again.

Zuko lunged at Trevor, punching the man in the jaw. Trevor shoved Zuko in the chest so hard that Zuko almost flew. When Zuko charged at Trevor again, Trevor hit him square in the mouth.

Zuko recovered quickly and hit Trevor again but in the stomach, and as Trevor breathed deeply, Zuko dragon kicked him and sent Trevor's head slamming into the corner of the living room wall.

"Oh Agni!" Katara exclaimed, moving to check on Trevor, but Zuko grabbed her arm. She tried to rip it away but his grip was so tight. A flood of terrible memories flooded her and she felt fear clench her heart.

Instead of hurting her however, Zuko just looked into her eyes. It was if he was sober. His eyes were so golden and clear, it must have been due to the anger.

"I'm sorry... but why?" He whispered.

Katara starred at him, and contemplated answering but after a moment of studying him, she realized that Zuko was still wasted.

Katara slapped his arm away and ran to Trevor's side.

"You two deserve each other. You go ahead and get those divorce papers. I don't want you to be mine anymore." Zuko said, before slowly walking up the stairs.

"Zuko!" Katara called out after him but he did not answer.

Katara did not know if he meant that statement or not but he was too drunk to talk to about it what now. So, she would do what she had been doing for the past few years and what she was best at.

She pretended that she didn't care and that everything was fine.

Katara cradled Trevor's head in her lap, checked his pulse, and checked for wounds. He had a lump on his head but that was it.

Katara realized then that her kitten was missing. She placed Trevor's head gently on the carpet of the living room and went searching for her kitten.

She heard a weak meow and found her kitten huddled under the couch, shaking from fear.

Katara petted her reassuringly, and she went back to check on Trevor, who was slowly coming to.

Katara placed Trevor's head on her lap again as he began to come to.

"You know... when I said I was going to beat up, Zuko, I was kidding." Trevor said, a smile springing to his face, and making his split and bleeding lip obvious.

Katara laughed.

"I noticed you got your ass kicked." Katara replied, and the two laughed.

A/N: It's like Hunger Games in here! So what are y'all? Team Trevor or Team Zuko? Love y'all and thanks for reading. Mwah! **blows kisses**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I have this new rule where if I get five reviews on a chapter then I will write another one as soon as I get the fifth review. I was NOT expecting to get five reviews from you all so quickly and I really appreciate the alerts, favorites, and reviews. One reviewer stated that they had just read my summary and were in love already. That made me feel so good and warmed my heart. I really appreciate that. A lovely reviewer named Lxo also said that they loved the story. I'm so glad you're enjoying it. Shout out to my committed lovelies: Missycole23 and JustAnItalinFan. You both rule so much! And yes JustAnItalinFan, Trevor is... a piece of work. When you compared him to Gale I laughed out loud. I did compare it to the Hunger Games so it's pretty accurate.

To SilverLining33: Superficial is the right word. Katara isn't necessarily superficial, but she loves using things like that to get under Zuko's skin. Men and their egos. Thank you for the review and story follow! You're awesome.

I hope you all enjoy! (Both my shout outs and people that read and don't have time to review and people that are just reading through this story for the first time). Love YOU ALL! MWAH!

**I Hate Being Married To You**

**Chapter 7**

"_Your face is pasty because you've gone and got so wasted_

_What a surprise, don't want to look at your face because it's making me sick_

_You've gone and got sick on my trainers, I only got these yesterday_

_Oh my gosh, I can not be bothered with this"_

Katara slowly walked up the stairs, her still traumatized kitten shaking in her strong arms.

Katara opened the door to the master bedroom and there was Zuko, lying on his toned stomach, spread eagle. He took up basically all of the king sized bed, and his drunk snores filled the room.

It had been hours after the Trevor incident and Trevor had left and Zuko had gotten some sleep and should be somewhat sober.

Katara shook him gently and he opened one eye to glare at her sleepily.

He grumpily pulled a pillow over his head. "May I help you?" He grumbled, although his words were muffled immensely by the fluffy pillow.

Katara poked his shoulder and he lifted the corner of the pillow to scrunch his yellow eyes at her.

"Is your hunk with the perfect body gone?" He growled and Katara felt guilt gnaw at her chest.

She knew that she would never live this down but it had to be said.

"I'm sorry." Katara choked out and Zuko lurched up straight in bed.

"Please say that again." He smirked and crossed his arms over his bulging chest.

Katara grinded her teeth together and huffed under her breath. "I'm sorry." She repeated and Zuko smiled.

Katara realized that she hadn't seen him smile in a long time... and she felt her heart start to palpitate.

She then immediately felt silly.

All of this time she was focusing on her attracting to Zuko and Trevor and she needed to stop. She fell for Zuko all those years ago because of how he was as a person, not because of his looks.

"We should go to counseling." Katara blurted out. In response, Zuko clamped the pillow over his head once again and groaned.

"WWWHHHHHHYYYYYY?!" Zuko groaned and Katara sighed in frustration.

"I don't want to give up on us. I said I was sorry and I meant it." Katara said, her tone forceful and sincere.

Zuko peeked out at her from under the pillow.

"Fine." He growled, tossing his pillow at his wife. She caught it and threw it back harder. She threw it so hard that it made a whistling noise as it flew through the air and nailed her husband in the nose.

"WHAT THE FUCK, KATARA?!"

…...

"So, Zuko and Katara, what may I help you with?" The counselor asked, her waist length blonde hair swinging as she asked the couple seated on the love seat (yes, they did get the irony).

"Well Katara is a selfish bitch." Zuko stated, leaning forward on his knees as if he was extremely concerned.

"And Zuko is a pompous douche bag." Katara said, holding a hand to her chest and fanning herself with the other as if she was devastated.

"Hmmm, I see. Do you two always try to belittle each other with these barbs?" The therapist asked, crossing her long pale legs that could go on for what seemed like days.

"Yes." Zuko and Katara said simultaneously. Then they both whirled to glare at each other.

"Why did you say yes?" They both questioned each other at the same time.

"Stop mimicking me and answer the question!" They both commanded, once again at the same time.

Both members of the couple sighed and threw their hands in the air.

" I DO NOT BELITTLE YOU!" They both yelled, leaning in so that their noses were almost touching.

"Okay okay, enough of the weird talking at the same time thing." The blonde bombshell of a marriage counselor instructed and Katara and Zuko crossed their arms in a pout.

"Now, can you tell me what the actual current problem is?" The counselor asked sweetly, flashing a smile with her pink botox injected lips.

Katara reached for the cup of water on the table that the counselor provided and took a cooling sip, trying to figure out how to word what their 'current problem' was.

"The problem is that Katara wants to fuck my best friend who has been trying to get his weird ass eyes on her naked body since high school." Zuko explained bluntly.

Katara was not expecting that response, and she promptly spit her water out of her mouth.

"ZUKO!" She exclaimed, swinging a hand and popping her hand against her husband's arm.

"And she beats me." Zuko continued, slowly rubbing his hand dramatically up and down his 'injured' arm.

"Is that true, Katara?" The counselor asked, directing her gray eyes at Katara.

"Which part?" Katara asked, a frustrated sign escaping her lips.

"Both." She responded.

Katara resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the Barbie-esque woman.

"First of all, I do not beat him! Look at him, he's about three times my size!" Katara rationed and Zuko winked at her.

Pervert.

"Secondly, yes I find Zuko's friend attractive, but he comes after me. Also, Zuko is so focused on work and high memories of having sex with _his_ sister's best friend and snorting cocaine that he can't pay me any attention." Katara snapped, darting her aqua eyes to her husband, who had a look of disgust on his face.

"You must let go of the past, both of you. If you hold on to the past, you become bitter." The counselor instructed.

"And your lucky numbers are 5,65, 7, and 21." Katara smirked. Zuko looked over at her and snorted.

"That was a good one." He complimented, and the two smacked hands.

"Well I can see that you two do agree on some levels." The counselor observed, her eye brow twitching in annoyance. Or it would have been if her face wasn't frozen in that smooth state.

After a moment of silence, the counselor began speaking again. "Katara, is Zuko the only man that you have ever been with?" She asked and Katara sighed for the millionth time and nodded, her chocolate brown tresses falling into her face.

At that moment, Zuko had just turned to look at his wide and he saw her hair fall into her face. He felt the indescribable need to run his hands over her soft locks and smooth it back into place and kiss her forehead like he used to.

"Have you ever thought about spicing up your intimate life?"

That got Zuko's attention back to the matter that he was supposed to be focusing on in the first place.

"We don't even have a sex life anymore. It's been a year." Zuko confessed, his tone serious.

"Well... have you ever considered a threesome?" She questioned and Katara smirked and shared a look with Zuko, whose eyes were narrowed in thought.

Silence.

Silence.

Then, finally, he spoke.

"I'm going to need aaaaalllllllooootttt of alcohol for that to happen."

…...

**(DO NOT READ IF UNDERAGE OR IF YOU DON'T WANT TO. COMEDIC AND EXPLICIT SCENE ABOUT TO OCCUR HERE)**

"I don't know if I'm drunk enough for this." Zuko slurred as he swayed on his feet in the bedroom.

He stood at the foot of the bed, facing it. Trevor stood to the right of the bed and Katara to the left.

Katara observed Zuko carefully. His pale skin was not even pale anymore but pasty instead.

Just looking at him made her want to barf.

"Okay so... how do we do this?" Katara asked, looking at the two gorgeous men for answers.

Zuko shrugged, still swaying unsteady on his feet. He was too drunk to even form words.

A damn shame.

Were they raping him if he was too drunk to consent.

Katara's thoughts were interrupted by Trevor's rumbling voice.

"How about we all just dim the lights and undress ourselves?" He suggested and the couple in the room nodded their agreement.

As they all slithered out of their clothes, Zuko slid his eyes to his wife.

Agni she was beautiful.

Muscles, curves, those full lips and breasts, and those bright blue eyes. She caught him looking, and smiled awkwardly at him.

Zuko then shifted his eyes to Trevor and saw that he was starring at Katara too, unashamed, and thinking that Zuko would not notice.

Why did he pick Trevor as an investor and best friend again?

Friends didn't lust after your wife the way that Trevor did.

After they were all undressed they all starred at each other.

Zuko found himself starring at Trevor's penis.

WAS HE BIGGER THAN HIM?! OH HELL NO! NOT IN HIS HOUSE!

Zuko cocked his head and starred directly at Trevor's penis, holding up an imaginary ruler beside it in his head.

Maybe he was already hard.

"Zuko, seriously? Do you have something to confess to me?" Katara accused, crossing her arms over her chest and unconsciously making them stand out more.

Zuko blushed, opened his mind to retort but shut it at the last second.

He just wanted to get this over with.

Katara moved and sat on the bed, and the two men clamored to be the one to sit beside her.

"DIBS DIBS!" Trevor called as he jostled Zuko out of the way with a perfectly thrown elbow.

Zuko glared at the other man but accepted his position on his knees behind the couple, who were sitting in front of him.

He was too drunk to argue.

Trevor leaned over and captured Katara's lips in a passionate dance of the tongues.

Zuko was trying to remember what happened in pornos...

He reached his hands around his wife and began to massage her breasts... but the angle was weird.

He felt like he had t-Rex arms.

Katara moaned into Trevor's mouth and Trevor slipped his hand in between Katara's legs, and she moaned louder.

Zuko felt the urge to win erupt inside him and he began pinching Katara's nipples and rolling the peaks between his fingers.

Trevor opened one eye and shot Zuko a death glare, to which Zuko responded to by drunkenly and childishly sticking his tongue out at him.

Katara laid back on the bed and Trevor laid on top of her, leaving Zuko sitting on his heels awkwardly.

Katara and Trevor did not notice however, but kept making out and making slopping noises.

Sex really sounded disgusting and looked disgusting.

He was also sure that he had just heard Katara queff.

Zuko suddenly felt sick, his stomach turning.

How many shots did he have? 20? 30?

Half were whiskey and half were... water? No it was the other clear stuff. Oh yeah, vodka.

"I don't mean to interrupt but what do I do here?" Zuko asked, feeling his stomach cart wheel.

He couldn't give up now, they had come too far!

All of this was for Katara, to give her the excitement that she craved... but he hated this. His best friend was touching his wife.

But, the marriage counselor said that things needed to be spiced up so that's what he would do.

"Um... you can go in the back door?" Trevor shrugged, and Katara pushed him off of her and starred at him.

"That is for my shit to exit, nothing else!" Katara warned, shaking a finger at him.

"You two can do that stuff to each other."Katara stated seriously and Zuko and Trevor looked at each other.

**(YOU MAY CONTINUE READING HERE)**

"I'm gonna be sick." Zuko shouted loudly.

"No dude, no. I've been waiting years to bang your wife! Please don't!" Trevor begged.

Zuko whirled around to face him.

"What did you just say?" Zuko asked, anger lacing his tone.

"Just don't burp, Zuko, and you won't puke." Katara advised and Zuko nodded as he felt the bile rise in his throat.

Don't burp.

Don't burp.

Don't burp.

Don't burp.

Don't burp.

Don't burp.

Don't burp.

"BBBUUUURRRRPPPP!" Zuko suddenly let his flatulence fly.

"Uh-oh." Katara whispered and suddenly Zuko leaned over the bed and threw up.

Katara rubbed his back affectionately, and she leaned over to survey the damage and she screamed before raising the hand that was just rubbing soothing circles and whacking Zuko on the back of the head.

"You puked on my new Miss Me jeans that I just bought yesterday for my Olympic interviews tomorrow! Those jeans cost me $65!" Katara scolded and Zuko looked at her in disbelief, still hunched over.

"Who spends that much on a pair of jeans?! You're an idiot!" Zuko tried to yell back but his voice was hoarse from the bile.

Suddenly there was a soft meow and Katara lifted herself off of the bed and to her feet to find her kitten, hiding under the bed.

Katara beckoned her out and when she did, she saw that she was also covered in throw up.

She learned her lesson... Don't wear your brand new jeans when you're planning to have an intoxicated threesome with your husband and his best friend. And also, to always put your cat in her walker before you do.

Now the cat was scarred in more ways than one.

"You puked on the kitten!" Katara exclaimed and Zuko sighed, flopping onto the bed in exhaustion.

Katara threw her hands up in the air. She could NOT be bothered with this.

The room was silent until someone finally spoke.

"Ssssooo... is the threesome off?" Trevor asked.

Katara grabbed a robe and crossed her arms over her chest and Zuko lifted his head from the bed.

"Get out." They both commanded in unison.

Operation threesome=fail.

A/N: Pure fuckery. That turned into pure fuckery. I think I tried too hard with the funny but I hope you all still enjoyed nonetheless! Love y'all! MWAH! **blows kisses to the crowd**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Welp! I got my five reviews... a few days ago... there goes my goals. Sorry for the delay and keeping you all waiting, I've just been going some personal things. I'm going to try and not let my hatred for certain members of the human species influence my writing, but goodness it sure is hard. People suck. Sorry for my obnoxious ranting! Y'all don't suck and I love y'all! After this chapter there will be two more so I hope that y'all are ready! Mwah! I'll try to write again tomorrow... but heads up I'm getting my wisdom teeth out so if I'm writing crazy, y'all just tell me and I'll fix it I promise. I just want y'all to be happy because you all are awesome. Okay, enough of that! Please enjoy the read and tell me what you all think!

P.S. I really was surprised NO ONE was Team Trevor... until I read back over the story and realized that I was Team Zuko and it showed. I have a crush on a cartoon character and that my dear readers is...A damn shame. Haha.

**I Hate Being Married To You**

**Chapter 8**

"_Well, I'll leave you there until the mornin'_

_And I purposely won't turn the heating on_

_And dear God, I hope I'm not stuck with this one"_

Katara sighed as she washed the green vomit out of her kitten's soft fur. The kitten seemed to share her sentiments and was meowing pitifully as the stream of warm water cleansed her fur.

After the kitten was clean, Katara wrapped her in a soft and fluffy towel. The kitten seemed to meow in relief, and began to purr as Katara dried her gently.

She was furious.

She knew that Zuko did not get sick on purpose but it still sucked. She still didn't get to... experience Trevor.

Sure Trevor was kind of an inconsiderate dick but he was the closest she had come to being physical with another man.

The psychologist recommended it, and even if it was a bit unconventional, Katara wished-

On the other hand, what psychologist recommended a threesome?!

What was this?! Jerry Springer?!

Katara sighed and kissed her kitten's now clean forehead and cradled her as she walked into her bedroom.

What she saw in there made her stomach turn.

After Trevor had exited in a drunken huff, Katara had exited the room with the kitten. She had not even thought of Zuko.

Zuko lay spread eagle on the bed, vomit covered the whole bed, and if he was awake at that moment, she would have decked him.

Feeling anger bubble within her, Katara felt the need for revenge. With a wicked giggle Katara placed the kitten onto the floor.

She then turned the thermostat in the room down to as low as it could go and walked into the bathroom, began running some cold water, and pulled out a basin from underneath the sink.

REVENGE WOULD BE HERS! MUHAHAHAHA!

Katara realized that she had said those words aloud and she glanced around the room to find that Zuko was dead to her World and her kitten was starring up with her with her head cocked to the side.

"Don't give me that look." Katara instructed as water filled the bottom of the basin and the kitten meowed before darting out of the room.

She couldn't believe that this was her husband.

She might be stuck with him, but Katara was going to get a point across.

Revenge was sweet.

…...

Zuko awoke groggily.

His head was pounding, and his eyes were refusing to focus on anything.

But he felt something.

Something terrible.

He was freezing.

The room was so cold.

Zuko wanted to get out of the cold room and he attempted to lift his bulging arms off of the bed but as he tried and tried again he realized that he was not able to move.

He tried to move his lazy legs, but he found that he could not move those either.

Finally he lifted his head, which felt like it was filled with lead, and forced his eyes to focus.

His arms and legs were covered in ice, and his lips were so cold that they were shaking, and they were almost stuck together.

Mustering up all of the strength he had and ignoring his chattering teeth, he yelled out the culprit's name.

"KATARA!"

…...

Katara came home from her busy busy day of training, interviews, and photoshoots with a large grin on her face.

Humming, she petted her kitten who met her at the door and she walked upstairs into the bedroom.

Just as she went to open the door, it was swung open from the other side and Katara burst into uncontrollable laughter.

The room was freezing and the water that she had quietly poured over Zuko's large unconscious frame had frozen and formed ice over Zuko's body and had frozen the golden eyed man to the bed.

The golden eyed man himself was standing in front of her at the moment, shaking and clasping his hands to his arms.

His lips were blue, and ice chunks still hung from his clothes.

Katara bit her lip to refrain from laughing again and waited for her husband to speak.

When he didn't, she did.

"What goes around, comes around. Consider this revenge for the Ty Lee thing." Katara smirked, one corner of her mouth rising into a sassy smile.

Zuko glared at her perfect face and then finally he spoke.

"I-I-I-I-I h-h-h-h-a-a-t-t-t-e-e- y-y-y-o-o-u-u." He stammered, his teeth chattering to much to say the words properly.

Katara grabbed her car keys from inside her purse and led her husband down the stairs.

She helped him into the car... and with a malicious smile, she turned on the air conditioning and blasted it as high as it would go.

Zuko slowly turned to face her, looking like he belonged in a horror movie. He clenched his jaws to prevent his teeth from chattering so that he could deliver his next words perfectly.

"I hate being married to you."

A/N: I know that was short! The next chapter will contain a big surprise that none of you all probably even remember being hinted at in an earlier chapter. Honestly, y'all probably won't care but I'm excited and I hope you all enjoyed this kind of filler chapter! Love y'all! Mwah! **blows kisses to the crowd**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'M BACK! MUHAHAHAH MUAHAHHAAH MUHAHA MUHAHA MUHAHAHAHAH! So sorry for the long wait! Like I said, this story is almost over and I sincerely want to thank EVERYONE who commented, favorited, alerted, or reviewed m or this story, whether you like it or hated it! I appreciate the time anyone takes to give me feedback, and I'm learning how to gracefully and thankfully respond because no matter how you look at it, someone is taking the time out of THEIR day to either help make you better or encourage you. It's a win win situation! But anyways, I do want to state that this is not a crack fic. It is a comedy fic but I do try to maintain a plot line and I apologize to everyone if I focused too much on the comedy and let the plot sink through the holes. This chapter is going to be REALLY sappy and also kind of dramatic at the end with some suspense, there will be a one liner or too but not really. Anyways I love you all and thank you for being so patient with me. MWAH!

**I Hate Being Married To You**

**Chapter 9**

"_My fingertips are holding onto the cracks in our foundation_

_I know that I should let go but I can't_

_Every time we fight, I know its not right_

_Every time that you're upset and I smile_

_I know I should forget but I can't"_

Zuko and Katara sat in a fancy restaurant... at opposite ends of a table.

Sitting awkwardly in between them were all of their friends and family members. Every person seated at the table could see that the two were not on speaking terms.

Zuko refused to speak to a woman who froze him and then put him in a car with air conditioning. Life was cruel, sure, but that bitch was pure evil!

After a round of awkward conversation, stiff ordering, and uncomfortable glances, everyone finally began to eat their meal.

"SUKI AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED IN A FEW WEEKS!" Sokka suddenly blurted out, and the whole restaurant was stunned into silence.

Suki glanced around at their surroundings awkwardly until everyone, excluding the table with all of their families and friends, went back to eating their meals.

Before she could speak and elaborate on Sokka's comment, Azula broke the silence.

"So, are we supposed to give a shit about you both giving up your identities as individuals to live together in holy matrimony even though you two basically live together and have been fucking each other for years? We all know that Sokka only cares for you because you look like Yue. I mean, lesbihonest. Marriage is just a feel good certificate for you too, isn't it?" Azula asked as she popped a piece of barely warm raw steak into her mouth.

Everyone at the table cringed at her cruel words and also at the line of blood that was trickling down from her mouth to her chin.

"Wipe your mouth, Jekyll and Hyde. I'm blind and even I can sense that there is something wrong with your face... or maybe that's just a whole bunch of ugly I'm sensing." Toph suggested, a smirk lighting up her pale features.

Before the battle could escalate any further, Zuko interrupted.

"They're getting married because they love each other, want to commit to each and only each other, and spend their lives together. But anyways, it's what they want to do, so your opinion is not needed, Azula. For once just stop trying to hurt everyone because you're miserable! They're happy, and that's what matters." Zuko said harshly, his voice clear and deep.

Azula glared at him, and if lightning bending existed, he would be burned to a crisp at that moment.

Katara also glanced at him, a warm glow in her eyes. She hadn't heard him say anything like that in a long while, or maybe she had just not been listening.

Their marriage was basically over... but why?

It was then that she realized that she was the bigger part of the problem than he was. She was always pushing him away, saying mean things, or playing terrible pranks on him just to get under his skin.

She realized that the only reason that she was doing any of those things was simply because she was still hurt over what he did to her, and she wanted to get him back.

She was in the wrong.

Sokka stood to his feet and tapped his wine glass with a fork.

"Anyways, um, thank you everyone for being here, even if you don't agree with out marriage... After what happened with Yue, I thought that..." Sokka paused his speech to take a deep breath. He looked down at the table and blinked rapidly. No matter what or how much time had passed, Yue would always be a sore spot for him.

Suki knew and understood and patted his hand reassuringly, her smile bright and encouraging.

Sokka nodded and raised his head to address his friends and family again.

"I thought that I would never get married. I thought that Yue was the one and I would never find anyone else meant for me... But then I realized that the one for me had been standing right in front of me since -well pretty much- forever. Suki helped me through everything after Yue and she had helped me before then but I never noticed, not until one night when I was crying into her arms and I looked up into those eyes and that beautiful face and I realized that seeing her everyday made life feel happy again. Even when I was hurting, she was there and she was all that I needed." Sokka looked down at his soon-to-be-wife and smiled affectionately and he raised his wine glass high into the air.

"To the love of my life, to the strongest woman I know. To my personal angel, to the most beautiful person that I have ever met, and to my soon to be wife. To Suki." Sokka toasted and everyone raised their glasses.

"To Suki." Everyone at the table said in unison, including Azula, and raised their glasses towards Sokka's.

Suki had tears openly streaming down her face and when Sokka returned to his seat, she kissed him with so much obvious love and affection, that even Azula had no snappy or rude thing to say.

Zuko looked towards his wife, remembering when they had felt that way about each other, and she looked back at him, thinking on the same exact thing.

…...

Zuko opened the car door for his wife, something that he had not done in years, and she smiled at him as a thank you. A genuine smile to boot.

Zuko felt his heart beat quicken, but he simply blamed Sokka's sappy speech for that.

Zuko climbed into the driver's side of that car and started it.

As Zuko started driving, neither person in the car said a word. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Katara spoke.

"I'm sorry." She apologized simply, and she looked over at Zuko to gauge his reaction.

Zuko simply focused on the road, narrowing his eyes because he honestly felt like she had more to say.

Katara sighed and realized that she needed to be honest and she began to speak.

"I guess that the truth is... that I've been trying to hurt you because I still feel hurt and insecure over what happened when we were engaged. You got to sleep with other women who were so absolutely beautiful it was ridiculous. You got to do drugs, party, and suffer no consequences. I simply stayed by your side. I never even got an apology from you until years later.

I was the one who went out and brought you home when no one could find you for days. I was the one that was there when you were throwing up and shaking from withdrawal. I was there when those women publicly humiliated you by going to places like TMZ and telling everyone they could about their experiences with you once you took over your family's business for money. I was there when Ty Lee, your sister's best friend, was making love to you in the same bed that you had me in only days before. I was there when Ty Lee claimed she got pregnant. I was there when it was revealed that she was lying and just wanted to be with you. I was there when, months and months later, when we found out that she committed suicide. I was always there, and you were never there." Katara confessed, tears mingled with her mascara flowing down her cheeks.

Zuko slowed to a stop in a turning lane at a red light and he looked at her.

"I am so sorry, Katara. You're right... I was a monster to you and to everyone else. I got all confused, angry, and just messed up at that one point in my life and I just need to tell you that I'm sorry, and thank you for being there for me. It shouldn't have taken this conversation for me to swallow my pride and tell you that." Zuko admitted quietly, starring at his wife who still refused to meet his eyes as tears poured from her reddened eyes.

The light for the turning lane turned green and Zuko placed both hands on the wheel as he released his foot from the brake, pressed the accelerator, and began to turn the car.

"Katara... I lov-"

Just as Zuko glanced over at his wife to finish his confession, he saw a pair of bright headlights heading straight for Katara's side of the vehicle.

Before he could react, before he could turn the wheel to get her out of harm's way, the pair of headlights crashed into the car.

Everything became a blur, his vision was turning and spinning.

There was the sounds of metal crashing into metal, glass shattering, and bones snapping.

Yet, the only thing that he could hear were Katara's screams.

…...

Katara awoke to find herself on her side. She painfully blinked her eyes open to see that her side of the car was basically crunched around her and into the ground.

She cried out in pain as she tried to shift her weight. Her ribs and right arm had to be broken.

She had to figure out another way to get out of there.

Katara's blue eyes tried to scan the area but since she was pinned, and could not turn her head, she could not see Zuko.

She had to find out if he was okay, an to do that she had to get out of the wreckage.

Katara tried to move her legs to see if she could wiggle herself free, but it was then that she realized something even more terrifying than a few broken bones.

She couldn't move her legs.

A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I LOVE YA'LL ***blows kisses to the crowd*** I know, I know... just as it gets better...I will update as soon as I get five reviews! I promise this time! THANK YOU FOR READING!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Y'all won't let me get away with SHIT will ya? Haha! Since I did get five reviews, even if it was just an hour after I posted the new chapter, I will start writing a new one. I love y'all though, I'm sorry that a lot of you all are mad at me right now. I'll make it all better I promise! But anyways, there comes a time in every humorous basically joke story that some serious plot needs to come in. This is the last chapter! I may post an epilogue and maybe an alternate ending but for right now this is it! Woo! I feel like I've been writing this story. I couldn't have done it without you guys! I love y'all! I hope this chapter makes you guys not hate me anymore!

To Flip Ants: Hahaha honestly, that is the joke. You nailed it right on the head! People aren't perfect and go through weird phases in life. Like I said, this isn't a crack fic but it is purely designed to be funny, but I decided to try harder on plot these last chapters. Thank you for reading up to this point and reviewing and do not apologize for your feedback. Not everything I write is going to be everyone's cup of tea. Although you feel pain I am happy that some enjoy the story and that I also decided to try something new and branched out. Thank you again for your time and review.

**I Hate Being Married To You**

**Chapter 10**

"_My fingertips are holding onto the cracks in our foundation_

_I know that I should let go but I can't_

_Every time we fight, I know it's not right_

_Every time that you're upset and I smile_

_I know that I should forget but I can't"_

Zuko had never known pain like this before in his life.

He remembered getting in the car, but not buckling his seat belt, and as the car rolled and tumbled off of the street and over a guardrail, he crashed through the window, the force from all of the jostling somehow sending him back first through the front windshield.

Fortunately, Zuko fell out of the car just as it was flipping over the guardrail and he sliced his back on the metal but rolled onto the grass and right into a tree.

He knew that he had broken a lot of things, but he didn't care about that. He only cared about Katara. He had to get to her.

Zuko wondered if his phone was still in his pocket and instantly felt like an imbecile. He had been thrown through the windshield of a car, of course his phone had fallen out of his pocket.

Drawing a shaky breath, Zuko tried to rise to his knees and instantly cried out in pain and fell back to the ground.

Zuko felt around his body and when he got to his pelvis, he almost screamed from the pain.

He looked at the hand that he had been patting his broken form with and found it doused in blood.

He was a smart man and in no ways a doctor, but he used to watch those I Survived shows with Katara, and he instantly knew what had happened. His pelvis was broken... and there was no way he would be able to walk or even crawl anywhere without unbearable pain or injuring one of his other organs.

Tears began to squeeze from Zuko's golden eyes. He was helpless. His wife was probably dying in the wooded area below him and he could not save her.

They had been so close to being happy and now it was all ripped away.

If he could not reach her, then he did the only thing that he could do... call for help.

…...

Katara awoke to the sound of a loud beeping noise.

When she opened her eyes, she found her vision to be blurry. Her world was hazy, and there was a tube shoved down her throat and another one in her nostrils.

She lifted a shaky tan hand to rip them out because they were so uncomfortable, but then a hand stopped her.

"Don't." A familiar male voice commanded and Katara lifted her glazed icy eyes to look at the owner of the voice.

"I'm so sorry, Katara." Sokka whispered to her as he enveloped her small hand into his large one.

Katara could not speak with that large tube in her mouth, and with her confused mind, she could not figure out another way to immediately communicate.

"This is my fault... if I had just called you to tell you the news then you wouldn't have been hit by that crazy man that had just robbed a bank and was trying to outrun the police. I'm so sorry." Sokka apologized, his eyes filling with tears.

Katara slowly shook her head at him, signifying that it was not his fault and he smiled gratefully at her.

"I hate to be the one to tell you, sis, but you broke about three ribs, your right arm, and both of your legs... I'm so sorry. You've been in a medically induced coma for about three days now and that's why you have feeding tubes and stuff." Sokka explained.

Katara clenched her eyes shut. Even though she felt like she was floating underwater, Sokka's words made sense, and for what felt the millionth time in the past year, silent tears managed to weasel their way through her closed eyelids.

Katara opened her blue eyes however, when she realized that an important question had not been answered.

Katara slowly turned the hand that Sokka was holding and raised her fourth finger, where her wedding ring should have been.

She saw Sokka's eyes glaze with some unknown emotion before he turned his ocean blue eyes to his sister's.

"He wasn't wearing a seat belt and crashed through the windshield. He shattered his pelvis, Katara. It happens sometimes when people are in traumatic automobile accidents. Shattered or broken pelvises have a 55% mortality rate... and he... um..." Sokka looked down at his sister, and Katara knew instantly what that meant.

She wanted to scream, yell, or curse but the tube in her throat would not allow it. But she could cry. She clenched her hand tightly in Sokka's and squeezed the bed sheet with her other hand.

"HE WAS THE LUCKY 45% THAT DON'T DIE! YAY!" Sokka suddenly exclaimed, jumping up and pumping his fist into the air.

Katara's mind was suddenly crystal clear and she shot up in bed (glad that the morphine diminished the pain on her sides from her broken ribs) and ripped the feeding tube out of her mouth and pointed a shaking finger at Sokka.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU YOU ASSHOLE!"

…...

**7 Months Later**

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The pastor cooed in his rich buttery voice, and Sokka leaned down, scooped his bride up into his arms and kissed her with as much tongue as possible.

A general sound of disgust rose from the crowd after the kiss lasted a minute and a half.

Suki pulled back, giggling and radiant in her ivory knee length dress.

Sokka laughed, his hair down around his face instead of up in a top bun and with an evil smirk, he scooped Suki up bridal style and ran past the awaiting crowd towards the limo waiting outside.

"MARRIED SEX!" He cried out as he ran, and the crowd erupted into laughter.

Zuko turned and looked at his wife who only placed her hands over her face in embarrassment.

"That's your brother." Zuko reminded and Katara sighed in exasperation.

"We might as well wait a hour or so until we go to the wedding reception. He seemed a little eager." Katara said as politely as she could.

"You need some rest anyway." Zuko stated firmly, eying Katara's swelling belly.

Katara rolled her eyes at him. "Don't look at me like that! There's a baby growing inside there, not some creepy monster!"

"I don't know. That movie Devil's Due is coming out on your due date." Zuko teased and Katara rolled her eyes and decided to change the subject.

"I feel bad that Suki and Sokka wanted us to be in their wedding so badly that they postponed it until we were completely healed and then I went and got pregnant. Then, Suki got sick, and Sokka got worried about having a Yue repeat and called off the wedding. I feel like we were a catalyst in all this." Katara confessed solemnly but Zuko shook his head and leaned down to peck the Alaskan woman on her forehead.

"What matters is he went back to her and they just got married." Zuko reminded and Katara nodded.

Zuko grabbed his wife's hand and walked out of the chapel.

"We need to check on Zutara anyways." Katara reminded and Zuko sighed.

"I can't believe you named that kitten Zutara."

Katara shrugged,

"What can I say? It's our 'couple name'. And it fit her!"

Zuko sighed but then smiled.

Being married to her wasn't all that bad.

A/N: The end! Like I said, this story was basically a joke, but I figured, eh I'm a dramatic writer! Let's throw some plot in! Yes, I know that some people loathe this story and that's okay! And some people love it and that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! I love y'all! **blows kisses** Mwah! Thank you for reading!


End file.
